Una simple pelea
by Luz de Angel
Summary: Sakura se enoja con Sasuke y... Mejor entren y lean xP Universo alternativo. Un one-short bien short. SASUXSAKU


HOLA!!!

COMO ESTAN??? ESPERO QUE BIEN.

BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHORT, BIEN SHORT JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODAS/OS… EN ESPECIAL A MI AMIGA **ZHIKIZZME**, POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO SU FIC SE LLAMA **IDOL? **ESTE EL SITIO **/S/545789/1/idol**

ACLARO NO ES DE NARUTO ES DE GAKUEN ALICE. BIEN MEJOR EMPIEZO CON LA HISTORIA.

ACLAROCION: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

* * *

UNA SIMPLE PELEA

Era un día como cualquiera en la secundaria de Konoha y dentro de uno de sus salones de clases se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con pequeños reflejos azules, ojos color azabache y un cuerpo que era la envidia de muchos, el estaba al frente de una hermosa chica de cabellos de un extraño color rosa, ojos color jade y un cuerpo muy envidiable (**N.A. **y lo dice alguien que no tiene ningún problema con su cuerpo ;p)

-¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-dijo la pelirosa algo enojada-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Siempre estas rodeado de tus locas fans!

-Pero tú eres la única que me importa ¿Por qué no lo entiendes Sakura?-respondió el ojinegro calmado.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ya no quiero verte más!-le hizo saber ya demasiado molesta-¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Terminamos!-luego de sus palabras salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Sasuke solo y algo confundido. (**N.A. ¿**alguien alguna vez creyó, escuchar a Sakura decir eso? Yo no O.o)

-Hmph… creo que ahora si se enojo- menciono algo preocupado.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Sakura caminaba a su casa, cuando se encontró con su amiga Hinata.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Hinata.

-¡Ha! Hola Hinata, bien ¿y tú?- respondió algo desanimada.

-Bien… Sakura me entere que te volviste a pelear con Sasuke-Hinata estaba preocupada por su amiga , ya que últimamente siempre se estaban peleando con Sasuke -¿Es cierto?

-Si-respondió mas desanimada- en un tonto, siempre está rodeado de sus fans.

-Pero él no tiene la culpa Sakura, tú sabes que él te quiere mucho ¿No?

-¡Nada mas eso me faltaba! ¿No me digas que a ti también te gusta Sasuke?-Sakura ya estaba súper alterada (**N.A. **podría ser eso posible xD)

-Etto… no me gusta, pero tendrías que tratarlo mejor.

-Si, claro, yo ya termine con él y no pienso volver.

-¿Cómo que terminaste con él? Yo creí que lo amabas.

-Como tu dijiste lo amaba, ya no… y mejor nos vemos adiós-se despidió la ojijade.

-está bien adiós.

EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHA

Sasuke hablaba con sus mejores amigos Gaara, Neji y Naruto

-¿En verdad? ¿De nuevo?-dijo… más bien grito Naruto a aturdiendo a los otros tres.

-Naruto no grites-le pidió Neji muy calmado.

-Si, otra vez se enojo- respondió Sasuke.

-Yo dejaría a una chica tan loca y celosa como ella-dijo Gaara.

-Yo no-dijo Sasuke.

-La verdad, eres un tonto enamorado-dijo Neji.

-Si, yo opino lo mismo que Gaara-aporto Naruto-¿No me dirás que quieres estar con solo una chica?-pregunto.

-si esa chica loca y celosa es Sakura… si.

EN CASA DE SAKURA

-¡Ya llegue!-grito informando a quien sea que estuviera dentro-parece que no hay nadie en casa.

Dejo sus cosas en su lugar, luego se encerró en su habitación.

-_"¿Debería ser más amable con él?"-_pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama-¡No! El es un tonto-se aseguro con un grito, luego de unos momentos-_"¿abre sido muy cruel?"_

EN CASA DE SASUKE

-¿Y ahora que ago.?-dijo Sasuke a Naruto-No quiero que ella siga enojada con migo.

-Pues… no se-Respondió Naruto muy pensativo (**N.A.** las palabras NARUTO y PENSANDO no quedan muy bien en la misma oración xP )-dile que todo fue un mal entendido.

-Si eso are apenas la vea mañana-aseguro Sasuke.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA DE KONOHA

Sakura habla con Hinata

-¿Y Saku? ¿Qué aras?-pregunto Hinata.

-No lo sé-responde Sakura.

En ese momento Hinata ve a Sasuke hablando con Karin, y se horroriza de tan solo pensar, que Sakura puede verlos, ya que esta estaba dispuesta a disculparse con Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? Estas mas pálida de lo normal- Sakura se voltea a ver, lo que su amiga y al ver a Sasuke hablando con Karin se pone furiosa-ahora sí que me va a escuchar.

-Espera Sakura ¿Qué aras?- pregunta Hinata.

-Nada solo le haré entender a Karin que Sasuke es mío-y se dirigió asía ellos.

CON SASUKE Y KARIN

-¿Y Sasuke?-pregunta Karin-¿Ya que terminaste con la fea y tonta de Sakura me invitaras a salir?-dice de una manera muy sensual.

-No-responde Sasuke muy bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no?- acercándose a el

-Porque con la única chica que saldré será con Sakura.

-¿Qué tiene esa que no tenga yo?-pregunta ya molesta.

-No se…

-¿Entonces por qué quieres salir de nuevo con ella?-dice todavía mas molesta.

-Muy simple… porque la amo-dice muy tranquilamente.

Karin lo mira perpleja, se da vuelta y se aleja de Sasuke, el iba a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto se giro, se encontró con dos ordes verdes que lo miraban perplejamente.

-Sakura-logro mencionar Sasuke antes que los labios de Sakura aprisionaran sus labios. Él le respondió sin decir nada y aferro sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera negra.

Luego de unos segundos, el aire exigió protagonismo y se separaron lentamente.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Sasuke-creí que estabas enojada con migo.

-Y lo estaba, pero luego de escuchar lo que escuche, mi enojo desapareció-dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegro, porque dudo de que te lo hubiera dicho de frente-dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su cara.

-Dilo de nuevo-pidió muy dulcemente.

-Te amo y nunca nadie me separara de ti, te lo juro- y la beso de nuevo.

**FIN**

Ya se no es un muy buen fin u.u

Pero espero que les allá gustado y que me regalen un RW.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

SAYONARA!!!


End file.
